Файерверк (фиксипелка)
Это же Файерверк (англ. The Fire Works!) — фиксипелка, впервые исполненная в фильме «Фиксики: Путешествие во времени». Она также исполняется в большинстве фильмов, в которых участвует Файер-монстр. Русский текст (оригинал) Куплет 1 Всем порой казалось, нам конец, Но пришёл вдруг в город молодец: Он и силён, и скор, и, хоть и глуп, но не захочет всё чинить! В это время жив злодей какой, Он построил бомбу злобы злой, Только вот наш герой всё поломал, чтобы злодея проучить! Припев Файерверк, он всех нас спасёт! Файерверк, счастье в дом несёт! Файерверк поможет всем, даже если вдруг померк! Всё сломает наш герой! Каждый знает, кто такой! И в удивленье всех поверг Файерверк! Куплет 2 TBA Припев Файерверк, он всех нас спасёт! Файерверк, счастье в дом несёт! Файерверк поможет всем, даже если вдруг померк! Всё сломает наш герой! Каждый знает, кто такой! И в удивленье всех поверг Файерверк! Куплет 3 TBA Припев Файерверк, он всех нас спасёт! Файерверк, счастье в дом несёт! Файерверк поможет всем, даже если вдруг померк! Всё сломает наш герой! Каждый знает, кто такой! И в удивленье всех поверг Файерверк! Кода TBA Припев Файерверк, он всех нас спасёт! Файерверк, круто он живёт! Файерверк поможет всем, даже если вдруг померк! Всё сломает наш герой! Каждый знает, он живой! И в удивленье всех поверг Файерверк! Английский текст Куплет 1 Sometimes people thought that death had come, Before that dude came to our town: He's so strong and fast and stupid guy who doesn't like to fix at all! Meanwhile that's a villain is alive, He had built a bomb of fury drive, But it's our hero broke it everything to win the villain's war and stroll! Припев Firework, it will save us all! Firework protects from the troll! Firework helps everyone even when cheated by the fork! Our idol breaks anything! You can't understand, you think! And so redeems us all in shock Firework! Куплет 2 TBA Припев Firework, it will save us all! Firework protects from the troll! Firework helps everyone even when cheated by the fork! Our idol breaks anything! You can't understand, you think! And so redeems us all in shock Firework! Куплет 3 TBA Припев Firework, it will save us all! Firework protects from the troll! Firework helps everyone even when cheated by the fork! Our idol breaks anything! You can't understand, you think! And so redeems us all in shock Firework! Кода TBA Припев Firework, it will save us all! Firework protects from get rolled! Firework helps everyone even when cheated by the fork! Our idol breaks anything! You can't be as him, you think! And so redeems us all in shock Firework! Чешский текст Куплет 1 TBA Припев TBA Куплет 2 TBA Припев TBA Куплет 3 TBA Припев TBA Кода TBA Припев TBA Исландский текст Куплет 1 TBA Припев TBA Куплет 2 TBA Припев TBA Куплет 3 TBA Припев TBA Кода TBA Припев TBA Японский текст Куплет 1 誰もが時々私たちが死ぬつもりだと思ったが、 突然クールな男が町に来た。 彼は強くて速いし、 彼はそれを修正したくない、彼は愚かだったにもかかわらず！ このとき、特定の悪役があり、 彼はひどいメッセージを作成します。 弊社の主人公荒廃したものを教えるヴィランのレッスン! Припев スター火災、それは世界のすべての人が保存されます！ スター火災、私たちの家のクマの彼の幸せ！ 彼は突然退屈したとしても、誰もが助けます！ この男はすべてを壊すでしょう！ 誰もが知ってもらいたいです！ そして、すべての驚きに火のげたスター火災！ Куплет 2 TBA Припев スター火災、それは世界のすべての人が保存されます！ スター火災、私たちの家のクマの彼の幸せ！ 彼は突然退屈したとしても、誰もが助けます！ この男はすべてを壊すでしょう！ 誰もが知ってもらいたいです！ そして、すべての驚きに火のげたスター火災！ Куплет 3 TBA Припев スター火災、それは世界のすべての人が保存されます！ スター火災、私たちの家のクマの彼の幸せ！ 彼は突然退屈したとしても、誰もが助けます！ この男はすべてを壊すでしょう！ 誰もが知ってもらいたいです！ そして、すべての驚きに火のげたスター火災！ Кода TBA Припев スター火災、それは世界のすべての人が保存されます！ スター火災、私たちの家のクマの彼の幸せ！ 彼は突然退屈したとしても、誰もが助けます！ この男はすべてを壊すでしょう！ 誰もが知ってもらいたいです！ そして、すべての驚きに火のげたスター火災！ Интересные факты * Инструментальная версия песни уже сделана. * Песня меняет свою тональность на момент коды. Категория:Фиксипелки Категория:Песни